This is How We do: Analighe's story
by zoeyd5
Summary: This really has nothing to do with the main charators os the cast from sky high you moght find some people whom are similar but i had to put this somewhere.
1. Don't forget

In Miami Springs Middle school you'd be surprised by what goes on there. First of all nothing's normal, I guess you'd say in each universe there is ought to be something wrong with them. This school is jammed packed with either Super Villains or Super Heroes. I'm mostly glad that I am a Super Hero. I'm an 8th grader top dog of the school. Long wavy blondish, brownish hair, light freckles laid on my skin, green eyes, and each human here had something special and different about them, each one has something individual about them. My power I'm able to put up tornadoes. My name you ask Analighe (anna-lee if only it was that easy to spell). My mom thought that was a pretty name.

My story all started when I won this _"Special"_ prize to skip my classes of teaching me how to use my power and watch over the 150 halls in my school to watch for villains and throw them into detention.

I was patrolling the schools halls looking nonchalantly at the black and orange colors, the black and white tiled floor. Thinking as I went along about nothing. Mostly about how on T.V you see how there's the popular girls in the school, the jocks that spend most of their time throwing a football, the freaks that do nothing but mope around, the bullies that spend their time telling people what to do. Here there really isn't any of that most girls try to bring a pond this.

Just then I spotted my first victim. "Brookes," he called out my last name. He knew me more like _liked_ me he was Garret Smith some over weight kid with problems. Nobody really knew what his power was he never used it. "I'm gonna get you!" he charged at me surprisingly fast.

I quickly dodged over to the other side him going out of control slides down on the floor ramming into the trash can. "Well, that was easy enough now wasn't it?" I asked my self as I zapped him to the detention room.

I ran my way to lunch to finally get to set with my friends. Lilly, Jackie and Mac; Lilly has a short black pixie hair with blue eyes; Jackie has short blonde hair styled up with green eyes. Mac on the other hand is the only boy in our little group. Mac has spiked red hair 'cuz that's just so original.

"Dude did you hear about the new kid!?" Jackie asked because she knows everything about everyone.

"No we didn't please explain." Mac said emotionless because he has gone threw this everyday.

I rolled my eyes along with Lilly. "His name is Johnathan and he moved here from Seattle, I heard that his mom died and his power if fire." Jackie said as we shifted our eyes towards him. He has long brown hair to about to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, he wore baggy pants a band t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Oh crap he knows we're looking." I say as we automatically turn our heads the other way. "I hate cheese," I randomly say. Everybody chuckles.

"Analighe he's still looking at you." Mac said with out even looking. His power is to read minds, as Jackie's is ice and Lilly's is invisible. "He's getting interested in you," Mac resided.

"Jackie are you sure his power is fire?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well, he can't hear us." I pointed out.

I have another friend too her name is Lizzie her power is to clone herself. Lizzie came late today because she had a doctor's appointment. Lizzie has long wavy hair with brown eyes, she is mostly smarted then everybody in our little group. Next to that would be Lilly, and me then, Mac, and lastly Jackie.

Lizzie walked in, as she said. "Hey, guys anything knew Jackie?"

"Yah, the new kid has the hots for Analighe." Jackie said which I really would have liked it if she didn't.

"We got a new kid?" she asked as she sat down next to us.

"Yah and he's a _freak_." Mac added to Jackie's sentence. I turn my head and smiled at Johnathan.

After lunch I headed back to my lackluster job. Doing nothing but walking down stupid halls watching nothing but maybe eventually to the bricks move on the wall. Then I found my second victim Carmen I really despise her. She tries to be everybody's friend and hate everybody at the same time. She has tanish skin and long black hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me arrogantly.

"Uh, walking down the hall is that a problem? Is this _your_ hallway?" I asked her in the same tone of voice she gave me.

"Ee, yah," she came charging at me as she prances on me like a powerful panther. That was here power to turn into a panther that can shred your face off.

Immediately I try to get out of her tackle. I tried to throw my leg up to kick her but she was to fast and moved. I didn't know what to do I started to panic. If I even try to struggle to turn a tornado that might kill her. I really don't want to do that. Then I felt it skin came ripping from my arm blood came rushing down.

I heard a door open I wish I knew who opened it. Fire then came racing down by me and it hit Carmen. I knew she was done for now so I zapped her to the detention room. I got up off of the floor covering my arm that was soaking with blood. I realized that is was Johnathan.

"thanks." I said nervously.

"Yah," he stuttered, "oh it looks like your hurt."

"Well, I'm going to the nurses office I guess, you can come with me if you want." I offered.

"Yah," he said and stared down at my arm, "Are you sure that doesn't hurt because most girls I've seen usually cry when they get tarred that badly." He said calmly this time.

"Well I guess I can deal with pain different then everybody else." I say as we walk into the nurse's office.

"Oh, dear, dear." I nurse examine my arm as soon as I walked in. "Okay, I don't need to know what happened," she said as she cleaned up the wound. "Johnny now be a doll and got fetch those bandages and bandaging tape." She ordered as he already had it. She fixed it up and handed me Tylenol. "Now doll face this is for the pain alright now. "She said and handed me it. I swallowed it because I lied it really does hurt. It stings like a thousand killer bees stung me. "Now Johnathan go with her and be positive that she doesn't faint." The nurse ordered as he took mew out of the nurse's office.

As we walked down the hallways he asked me. "Why were you fighting her?"

I managed to say. "Well, I was put in charge of monitoring the hall so her and I got caught up in a fight." I said.

"Well then I'm glad I was there to save you." he says as we get so close we almost kissed, but he pulled away all too quickly.

"Yah, thank you again."

I could feel he was thinking hard. "Uh, do want to go out? You're like the only person who has talked to me since I came here."

I thought what is there was nothing to lose. "Yah, yes I would like that." I hesitated as he paused too to reach for my hand.

"Oh, uh as you've guessed I'm Johnathan." He introduced himself.

"Yah, I'm Analighe."

"That's a nice name."

I couldn't help but blush as he said that. "Thanks,"

"Uh, when do you have gym?" he asked me. At least I have that class I can do then I have to go back to watching the wall move.

I looked at my cell phone "Uh, in about 15 minutes." I say.

I looked glad that I'm in at least one of his classes, as he said. "Yah me too."

I couldn't help but wonder why if it's the middle of period 7 and he's not in class. "I'm not going to get you in trouble or anything; I just wondered why you weren't in class?"

"Well, social studies isn't the most exciting thing right now so, I asked my teacher if I could go to the nurses office since I was faking having a migraine." He said smiling.

"Oh, yah well we better make it to gym." I said looking at my phone. I stopped before we headed into the locker rooms. I hugged him. "Thanks again for saving me."

In gym we usually do stuff like combating for people who have their powers at a defense instead of an offence. I saw Johnathan he kept on staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing he has ever saw.

Lizzie and Jackie came running up to me. "Hey, so as it seems that Johnathan does like you." She said as she noticed that he was gazing at me.

"Yah you have no idea," I say being sarcastic.

After gym I caught up with Johnathan in the hallways again. "Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you in gym Jackie wouldn't leave me alone talking about her boyfriend Josh." I said as he grabbed for me hand.

"Yah, well soon enough you'll have somebody to talk about too." He said as he fixed his eyes on mine.

"Yah once I get them convinced that you're a good person." I said staring down at his big brown eyes.

I felt someone come into the hall. I turned my head to look as Johnathan was still as a statue still gawking a pond me. It was Norelle she was another girl that I dearly hated. She was one of those girls who tried to get all over the guys and always gets what she wants. Her power was to throw back her enemy power back and she is also able some how to throw physic beams.

"Oh, it's so sweat Analighe and the new _freak_ it gives me cavities." She said snobbishly.

Johnathan looked furious. "I know how you sometimes have trouble fighting so if you don't mind I'd like to take this on my own."

"Sure go ahead."

He came charging at her with flames in his hands as he threw each little blow. Norelle dodged each one of them. Until two of them hit her. Then automatically red flames came burning down at him. He got up from the floor with flames spreading from his hands.

"Take this!" Norelle shouted as an energy beam came out from her hands. He went flying into the wooded stair case.

"No!" I say running towards the broken wooden pile. I threw pieces of wood off of him. He was covered with blood. "John, Johnathan! Are you okay?" he passed out. "No, you have to be okay even though I just met you today there is so much I haven't learned about you." I felt his hand it was frozen than before it was flaming hot.

I stepped out of the wood pile. "Norelle," I panted.

"Oh, there goes your night in shining armor." She said pointing towards him.

"Don't Forget Norelle we've got unfinished business!" I screamed at her as I storm towards her. "It's over!" I shouted at wind starting forming a funnel. Wind inside started getting harsher, dust piles out of no where started forming.

"You wouldn't dare," she said backing up as she knew what I was about to do.

"Try me," say as a tornado appears a sucks her up into the black hole of detention.

I ran over to Johnathan I had no choice but to carry him to the nurse's office. I struggled trying to get him over my back. Once I felt he was stable I walked him down to the nurse's office.

"What are you two doing?" she asked as she made me set him down on the bed.

"Saving the goodness of the halls," I murmured.

"Urgh he has wood speckles all over his back I'm going to need to take off his t-shirt." She said as she gave me a signal to help him up. He looked lifeless his skin was ice cold as I touched him. "Dear go get the bandages and bandaging tape." She instructed me as I rushed over there. When she was all done with that I lay next to him waiting for him to gain consciousness; waiting I fell asleep.

When he woke up I was still asleep. Jackie is in the room puking mush. "What are you doing?" Johnathan asked as he sat up.

"Puking," she said in-between her barfs. Well that's what happens when she is sick her power is ice and when it goes haywire she could puke up the stuff you find on the side of the road on a snowy day,

"Analighe," he said trying to wake me up.

"Yes, spider monkey has my cookie, get away spider monkey get away." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Analighe." He repeated.

My eyes started to open, "Oh, sorry about that." I said and smiled.

I stood up as he said, "Why did you save me?"

"Cause you saved me, and I really like my boyfriend to be alive." I said as we chuckle.

"Excuse me I am still here," Jackie said and finally stops up chucking. "You two are going out?"

"Yah," he snorts.

"Gosh I miss every thing!" she shouted.

Johnathan and I started walking outside since it was almost the end of school. "I still don't understand why you had to save me I was pretty fine myself."

"You were about to hit a coma." I said as we stopped.

We stared deeply into each other's eyes. My eyes were close when I noticed our lips touched. My heart started charging. It's our first kiss: it's flawless, it's really something, it's fearless.


	2. when it all comes down

The next day didn't get any better. Not only that but, my whole body went numb. Then when I came home my mom asked me how was school. What would you tell your mom if she had asked you that? "Oh, same old same old."

I was setting back in the lunch room by my self because everybody else hasn't come yet. Until Johnathan came by and sat down next to me, "Hay," he said as he sat down.

"Does your body hurt as much as mine does?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes it does dearly." He replied, "I just hope that never happens again."

"Yah, Carmen and Norelle well be in detention for a pretty long time."

"What others that are your hate list I should know about?" he interrogated.

"Uh, Brandi and Mia." I say, "But it's not like you're going to go and pick a fight right now are you?"

"No they have to do something first." He snarled.

Lilly and Mac came and sat down. "See I told you this would happen." He said.

"Shut up Mac they're right there." Lilly said threw clenched teeth.

"It's okay Mac I'm not going to kill you." Johnathan said.

"Is that a guarantee or a promise?" Lilly asked.

"Heh, Heh you're so funny." I say sarcastically.

"It might just be a promise." Johnathan said.

"Analighe can I speak to you?" Lilly asked threw clenched teeth.

"I guess?" I said unsure as I followed her away from were I was. "Yes now what did you want to tell me that was _all so important_?" I asked her.

"Analighe, that's Johnathan I'm not sure what his last name is but have you seen him? He is at least seven feet tall, he is fric'n scary and let's not forget he blows F bombs like there's no tomorrow." Lilly protested.

"Now do you really know him?" I asked her. Because she didn't know what she was talking about, I know he's nice (somewhat to me anyways), he's very protective of me.

"I don't need to know him. You can know a guy by his looks, he don't seem all that happy."

"Now is this how you're suppose to act when your best friend gets a boyfriend?" nobody answered.

"You're making me seem like the bad person, when really _he is_." She yelled.

"Lilly he saved me from Carmen purposely. He is the first guy I liked him for who he is." My eyes started to smudge. "You don't care do you?"

"I don't know what to say." She says.

I walked back ending the conflict sitting next to Johnathan. As Mac sat there motionless, as Jackie and Lizzie come and sit down next to us.

"See Lizzie," Jackie said as she knew before anyways.

"Urgh, don't tell the same thing will happen." Johnathan says looking up.

"Analighe you want to talk?" Lizzie asked.

"No." I simply say.

After lunch I had to suffer bore ness in History,

_The first constitution in our nation's history was the Articles of Confederation. Under the Articles of Confederation we took "baby steps" as a nation. The government conducted the affairs of the country during the last two years of the Revolutionary War, helped to monumental pieces of legislation in the Land Ordinance of 1785 and the Northwest Ordinance of 1785._

"Johnathan," teacher called, "What is an Ordinance?"

"Uh," he stumbled looking threw his text book. "A law that has been made."

"Yes now continue reading."

_While the Articles of Confederation was a plan for the government based upon the principles fought for in the American Revolutionary War, it contained crucial flaws. It had no power of the national taxation, no power to control trade, and it provided for a comparatively weak executive. Therefore, it could not enforce legislation. It was a "league of friendship" which was opposed to any type of national authority. The Articles of Confederation's greatest weakness, however, was that it had no direct origin in the people themselves-it knew only state sovereignty. Each state therefore, had the power to compel states to honor national obligations. The government's was to control foreign policy and conclude treaties. Economic credibility was a major problem because the government owed $42 million (more then $40 million today) after the Revolutionary War, and the debt was mainly owed to American patriots. This financial obligation was not paid off until the early part of the 1880's._

"Mac," the teacher called. "What does sovereignty mean?"

"Supreme authority, mostly over another state." The bell rang.

"Read pages threw 177- 190 you can answer the questions tomorrow." She said as we left.

Mac came down the 7th grade hall walking with me along with Johnathan. "Dude, you know how Brandi and Norelle are like the best friends?" Mac asked us.

"Yeh," I say, you'll see them going down hallways like they're joined to the hip or something.

"Well, uh when Norelle gets out from detention which is in about 3 more days they're planning an attack. We have to do something."

"What we did before." Johnathan said.

"He doesn't get that Brandi, Mia, Norelle, and Carmen are best friends that are 10 x stronger then you alone with Analighe." Max said.

"They're just girls with grudges. They should get over things." Johnathan said like nothing mattered.

"Yah, I hope you like it when you're killed." Max said.

"I will, now we really shouldn't worry about anything." Johnathan said.

"Analighe what are we going to do?" Max asked me.

"Find a way for you two to get along."

The next days Johnathan did nothing as the rest of us are here working our butts off in my back yard.

"Johnathan are you sure you don't want to help us?" I asked him.

"You'll be fine I have no idea what you are worried about. They're just girls that can't seem to get rid of their grudges. You'll be fine if you need my help I'll come barging into the room and save the day." He says rolling his eyes.

"Yah I'll yet you know when I need you." I said as he grabbed for my hand.

The days continued for this for a very long time. Days seemed endless, hard working but Johnathan was still here like this was a waste of time. Then it came the day that Norelle and her little gang will get their vengeances. I even have no idea why the heck she hates me. In 2nd grade we were best friends. Then Mac moved here though I became friends with him, Norelle hated me ever since.

After lunch I got excused for going to the library and to get a book. I walked in It was normal, books. The book that I wanted was there but then I noticed in the corner of my eye behind me was Norelle.

"Perfect," she panted moving towards me. "You're alone."

"Oh don't tell me we're starting this again? Don't you think it's time to stop acting like a child and get over what ever it is you're worried about?" I asked her as I turned around.

"Well then, that's just how we'll settle things." She said so calmly but, she came charging at me like a speeding bullet.

Her fist flew up for a punch as I ducked. "That wasn't what I meant." I said as I was dodging her kicks.

Johnathan knew what was going on by the moment she flew that first punch. But he was in guided reading class. "Dang-it," he whispered. He starts tapping his foot on the floor as he knows what is going on.

"Is there some thing wrong Johnathan?" the teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Eee, yah?" she said as he left in a flash.

"Norelle," I panted, as physic beams are flying. "Why do you have to do this?!" I screamed hoping a teacher would come in.

"Your sweet boyfriend isn't here to save you now." She said as I dodged one of her kicks.

"Crap I running out of time!" Johnathan said as he was running to the library.

"Hold on Analighe,"

"No, he's not but I can still win this on my own." I said. I looked back a physic beam was rushing towards my back. I hadn't noticed, Norelle was too fast and shot an attack form the back. I came flopping on the floor blood rushed down from my back. I just sat there I was too weak to move, my arms are paralyzed.

Fire came racing down and hit Norelle. "Well, it looks like you didn't come in the right amount of time." She said to him.

"Ugh," he looked back at me rushing to me he said softly, "Analighe are you okay?"

I couldn't answer I knew what to say (No) but I couldn't say anything; I lost total consciousness. My eye vision started fading.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." he said then focused his attention to Norelle. Flames came like hell fire out of his hands. I could feel hard shots coming out from him. The earth felt like it was shaking. Anymore flames, I thought and he's going to burn this place to the ground.

Fire started reaching towards me. I could fell the extreme temperature rising up rapidly. Johnathan looked to notice that I was about to burn into flames. I could feel he was carrying me as soon as I felt that I had lifted the ground.

The fire alarm came buzzing threw my ears. My heart sank into his arm as he carried me off somewhere. Even though I had to idea what became of Norelle; I'm sure he took care of it.

I woke up later in my bed? I looked around and Johnathan was setting on my desk chair sleeping over off on my desk. "Holy crap where am I?" I asked myself. I go up from my bed. My back ached as I stood up. "Ouch," I say falling on my knees.

Johnathan woke up when he heard the thud. "Oh, are you alright?" he asked helping me get up.

"No I'm great," I sarcastically said as soon as I was back on my feet.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

My first thought came to my head. "What happened to Norelle?"

He sighed, "Gone," I knew what he meant gone as in _dead_.

"Mia and Brandi are going to really want revenge, now what do we do?" I asked him. Not really thinking about that he killed her… for me. Why would he do that? He didn't actually have to kill her. That was kind of hard to believe. Why is he not even in jail? Or some place like that. Thoughts kept rolling threw my head about this. He could be a villain. But then again Norelle was one too. So do all villains just die because they hurt people for no reason?

Johnathan put his arms around me to help me stand up. "It's okay we'll think of something, hopefully nothing lethal but something." He said.

"Mia and Brandi are a lot stronger than Norelle, Mia's power is she is able to put up forefeels and Brandi's is walking threw stuff.

"You know what I just noticed," I say changing the subject.

"What?" he asked me.

"You're a lot stronger then everybody else."

"Well thank you but that would be because I got held back."

"Oh," I said that really didn't matter to me. I knew he really cared about me. This is what happens when it all comes down.

He reached up to kiss me. "Hey, does my mom know about this?" I asked him as soon as he pulls away.

"Not really, she knows you're about of school because you got hurt falling off the stairs that was recently replaced." He said laughing.

"You want to go to the park?" I asked him. He nodded as he went and kissed me again.

Should I write myself out of the history books and mark a place in time for every chance you took don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place I've yet to take the hint someday I'm sure I'll get the picture Stop Waiting Up When it all comes down to a sunrise on the east side will you be there to carry home the remains of my wasted youth this wasted time on you has left me shaking in waiting, shaking in waiting for something more tonight is alive with the promise of a street fight and there's money on the table says your cheap-shots won't be able to break bones I've yet to break a sweat I'll make your past regret its future Here's to you When it all comes down to a sunrise on the east side will you be there to carry home the remains of my wasted youth this wasted time on you has left me shaking in waiting for something more Make all of my decisions for me I've never taken the fall for deceit We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing the taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like Make all of my decisions for me I've never taken the fall for deceit We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing the taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing, The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing, for more than just a moment of truth between the lies told, to pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back home... I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing, The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here... Keep me here When it all comes down to a sunrise on the east side will you be there to carry me home the remains of my wasted youth this wasted time on you has left me shaking in waiting for something more Coffee Shop All time Low


	3. im not okay

The next day Lilly, Lizzie, and Jackie was happy but not quite with Mac. "You killed her? You killed her?" he kept on repeating.

"You would had to… if you could." Johnathan said chuckling to himself.

"So, what are you insisting?" Mac asked.

"That you're not the strongest cucumber in the bunch."

"I'm the smartest for sure."

"Of course," Johnathan said, and then looked up at Mac. "What kind of idiot would know what I'm thinking?"

"Ha, ha you're so funny." Mac said emotionless.

"I know it cracks me up." Johnathan said sarcastically.

"You two just shut up, one down and two more to go right?" I said.

"Yah, you're just jealous I'm stronger then all of you." Johnathan said.

"Oh, yah we're envious," Mac said quietly.

I smacked Mac on the arm, "Ouch, why didn't you hit him?" he questioned rubbing his bruise.

"I didn't feel like it." I said as Johnathan grabbed for my hand.

"And you just let him do this?" Mac asked.

I look down at Johnathan's hand clutching my hand. "Yep." I said like it didn't matter. Johnathan _is_ my boyfriend, so Mac is jealous. I don't know why he would be; I never really knew maybe he liked me. I better stop thinking of this; he'll probably already know that I know.

"Yah, we still haven't talked about how we are going to take care of Brandi and Mia." Lilly said which brought up a huge point.

"Yes I kill them all we move on and everybody's happy." Johnathan said.

"I just want to know. Why are you so happy about killing people?" Mac asked.

"Hm, well let's see if they try to hurt other people it's considered as self-defense. Just go on with you're stupid day I'll have to take care of the bad people since you are too worried to hurt a person who is hurting you worse and worse." Johnathan said.

After lunch in gym when we were running around the track Mac decided he would run with me. "So, why isn't Johnathan in jail yet?" Mac asked.

"Well, it was self defense like he said. The judge understood that but he lied and said that she died in the accidental fire." I said as we kept on running.

"He lied to the court?" Mac asked surprised.

"Yeh, I guess it's okay if he had to."

"And you're still going out with him?" Mac asked still astonished.

"If he still protects me like he does."

"What is it that you like him? He completely insane! And let's not mention I showed a picture of him to my sister he is definitely not handsome so I don't see what you see in him."

"Maybe cause you're a jealous guy that has completely lost his mind," I said as we kept on running.

"Why him? And not me? Why can't you just go out with me instead?" Mac asked as we stopped.

"I don't like how you're always trying to make me go out with you. You have no idea how annoying it is." I said which said it all.

After school I sat in my room to think. I heard a knock on my window. I got up from my bed and looking through it. Johnathan was there. I opened my window.

"Hey," I said as he came in.

"So, I've got good news," he said as he sat on the bed with me. "Well it's good news to me; I'm not sure about you."

"Well, go on."

"Mac hates us as in everybody but you. He wants to steal you by killing me. That will not work because we'll win." Johnathan said.

"So what's the good part to this?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"And how did you find that out?" I questioned him.

"When you were running I was behind you the whole time," he said and put his arm around me.

"I'm surprised he didn't find out." I said thinking that he could probably read minds then he'll find out that Johnathan is right behind us.

"I like to keep my thoughts to myself." He said as a knock was on my door.

"Analighe," It was my dad!

"Oh, crap uh, get under the bed," I whispered. Johnathan head straight under my bed.

My dad opened the door, "oh, I was just wondering if the weird boy was here." He said coming in and sitting on the bed.

I was nervous… "What, weird boy?"

"Oh um, that dude uhh, Mac yes." he said.

"Daaaaad you know I hate him," I said.

"But I thought you were best friends." He looked at me curiously.

"Not any more, now go I need to do something," I lied I had no idea what I was going to do.

"_Okay jeez _just remember sleep with Claudia," my dad said.

"Who's Claudia?" I asked nervously.

My dad pulls out this hand gun, and walks out the room. Johnathan immediately jumps from under the bed.

"I think I found you're cat." He says pulling out our cat Snubly.

"Oh, Snubly you've been gone for four days." I said holding our white cat up.

"That was so close too." Johnathan said.

* * * *

The next day at school Mac wasn't there. I wasn't surprised. "For god's shake, he's only 14 and he's planning world domination." Johnathan said acting his mash potatoes.

"Hell will freeze over before that happens." Jackie said.

"And a monkey well write "Hamlet"." Lilly added.

"Well let's put it this way, uh," Lizzie took a small pause, "Oh we're screwed."

"We're screwed we all die." I say.

"He can't possibly do this. I'll stop him and then Mia and Brandi." Johnathan said and stormed off.

"He's gonna kill him," Jackie said.

"Yep,"

"Yep,"

That day at gym I was running with Johnathan. "God I have no idea what to do," I said as we were jogging.

Johnathan had a blank stare at something and wouldn't stop looking at it. "Well, you better come up with something fast,"

I looked at him blankly. Then looked to were Johnathan was staring Mia! MIA! Mia? "Holy crap she's not in our gym class."

"She didn't come to school either." He said and stopped.

I started walking forward, "Why is she here?"

"I don't know but it looks like we're about to find out." He says stepping forward. I heart started charging and getting faster and faster.

"Curse." Mia paused. "Revenge." She hesitated, "death,"

"Okay! Stop with all the dramatic pauses and get the hell on with it." Johnathan shouted.

"She wants revenge." I simply told him.

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever seen the "Grudge"?"

"Yes but she's not dead."

"That doesn't have to do with anything." I said as Mia swiftly came attacking us. A huge blast came charging towards me? She can't do blasts only forefeels what?

The blast that was coming towards me hit me like lightning striked. I screamed at the pain I was paralyzed I kept on screaming but that didn't do anything. The blast would continue going on.

"Analighe," Johnathan screamed and came running towards me.

"It's no use now it's just you and me." Mia said running after him.

I looked back for my gym teacher they all left.

Flames went running threw Johnathan's hands. Johnathan kept on throwing blasts at her but she kept on dodging them.

"Come on you better stop me." Mia taunted,"any second now and your girlfriend is about to be French toast."

Johnathan looked back at me. She was right the thing was sucking up whatever life force I had. I kept on screaming. My eye vision started to fade. When I noticed I had lost complete consciousness I fell on the ground my head crashed and I blanked out.

I could feel the heat again. But it was worse. I felt like I was burning in hell. Johnathan's life force wasn't anywhere near mine, he was still fighting her. I won't to cry but I could, I wanted to say something anything but I couldn't.

* * * * *

I woke up in my bed again. Which made me think how we could just keep going on with this again and again; Mia was dead great now lets just get his over with before the judge gets suspicious with Johnathan killing everybody.

When I woke up, "Oh crap," I looked down at my arms it looked like I had been thrown into a fire pit. Bruises and scratches and cuts lade every were. I was in the worse pain ever I wanted to roll over and die.

I looked around I was in the nurses office. Johnathan laid right next to me. He didn't look nearly as in as much pain as I was in,"Johnathan," I said tapping his shoulder.

His eyes flashed opened. "You're okay," he said kissing my hair.

I felt strange, my eye started to water.

"Analighe it's okay." He said putting his arm around mine.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say I never want to let you down or have you go It's better off this way For all the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took Remember when you broke your foot From jumping out the second floor I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems (I'm not okay) I've told you time and time again You sing the words but don't know what it means To be a joke and look Another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook for the last time Take a good hard look I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out Forget about the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took You said you'd read me like a book But the pages are all torn and frayed I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay, now (I'm okay, now) But you really need to listen to me Because I'm telling you the truth I mean this, I'm okay (Trust me) I'm not okay I'm not okay Well, I'm not okay I'm not o-fricking-kay I'm not okay I'm not okay (Okay


End file.
